


Bros Stick Together

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: College, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: You can never truly expect what to happen when you or someone else is drunk. Either way, it can make for some good memories to remember by.Craig and my Dadsona in their college days.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a Craig/Dadsona fic. Hope y'all aren't getting annoyed with these. I just love Craig <3

“WoOooOoOhhh…! That party was… the shiiiit right bro…?”

“Y-Yeah, mhmm. So much fun.”

“My parenttss are gonna be sooo proud of me for… being called a Keg-Stand champ…”

“I’m… sure they will be.”

“Hey bro… you wanna sip of my beer…?

“It’s… empty, Craig. There’s a garbage bin up ahead, you gotta throw it out before we return to our dorm.”

I had Craig’s arm over me, helping him stay balanced as we make our way back to our dorm from a party. Since he’s a few inches taller than me, he’s putting a bit of his weight on me which makes balancing him a little tricky. This is probably the fifth party Craig forced me to go with him. Just like the last four parties I went to; I just stayed somewhere in the corner with a drink in my hand, a mix of Vodka and Sprite, and watched the party goers have fun. Well, I also brought my Gamegirl Advance in case I got bored, which I did at times, and my drink of choice was… interesting. I thought I’d try something different with my drink, instead of just straight pop.

I also brought my Canon digital camera because Craig wanted me to take pictures of him and some of his friends. This party also crowned Craig as a Keg-Stand champion, as there was a competition on who could last doing a keg stand. Sure enough, he was known as Keg-Stand Craig today. He celebrated with more drinks which made me worry for his liver.

I, myself had some sort of fun. I defeated a boss I was having trouble with in Fiery Emblem, I swayed from side to side when a pop song came on, and I got to chat with Alex again. This is my second time seeing him at a party and we have a class together. He’s a cool guy, helped pass the time and he’s… quite the charmer. I may have a developing crush on him but that’s beside the point. I also found out that he’s in one of Craig’s circle of friends and I’m not too sure how to feel about it. We exchanged phone numbers too which I internally freaked out but I kept it cool… to the best of my abilities. I may have started tripping over my words.

“Brooo… where’s Smashley?” Craig speaks up as I take the beer bottle from him and dispose it in to the garbage.

“I… don’t know. The last time I saw her, she was with you at the party.” I adjusted myself under Craig and kept walking. We were almost back to our dorm.

“Mmm… Oh yeah, she had to leave… cuz she has a test… or some shit tomorrow…”

“Oh okay.” The first time I had to take drunken Craig back to our dorm, I didn’t know how to take care of him. But with some advice from his friends, a glass of water and breakfast should be enough to mitigate his hangover. He also likes to talk so I gotta… deal with that.

“Have you ever… thought of how high birds can fly? Like… you think they *hic* can fly up to space?”

“No… no I haven’t and I don’t think they can.” I adjusted my glasses.

“Why do you gotta be such a downerrrr broooo…? You gotta be-*hic* believe in those little guys…”

I chuckled and shook my head. Once we passed through the main doors of the college, I got a few looks from some students studying in the lounge area. Even the security guard at his booth gave me a weird look. I tried to ignore them as I hurriedly made my way to the elevator with Craig in tow. The elevator ride was quick and uninterrupted thankfully. The dormitory was quiet, since it’s already 9pm. Almost felt like a horror scene.

I unlocked the door to our dorm and we stumbled in. I locked the door behind us, took my shoes off and helped Craig out of his, and we proceeded into his room where I’ll drop him off on his bed. I flipped his blanket so he can get under it and I covered him up. He’s surprisingly cooperative. I would have thought he would be complaining and throwing a tantrum.

“Okay, goodnight Craig. I’ll see you in the morning.” As I turned around, Craig stopped me.

“Wait… where’re you goinnn’….?” I look back at him to see that he’s sleepily looking back at me.

“I’m gonna study a bit more before I go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep…”

“You haven’t even tried yet.” I chuckle at him.

“Noo… sleep with me.”

I raised my eyebrows at him. Did I just hear him correctly…?

“W-What did you just say?!” I said trying to hold back a laugh.

“Lie down here…” He squirmed under the blanket.

I snickered. An idea came to my mind just now. I brought out my camera and pressed the recording button.

“Sorry… can you say that again? What did you want me to do?” I said snickering behind the camera.

“Mmm… come sleep with me brooo.”

I started chuckling, trying to not laugh too loud. “A-And why do you want me to do that…?”

“I can’t sleep… without hugging something…” He’s acting like a child at this point.

“You have your pillows Craig.”

“Nyo…! I want something to hug when I sleep!” He tossed around some more on his bed.

I started laughing as I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I’ll be sure to keep this for blackmailing purposes.

“It’s not funnyyyyy broooo!” He slammed his fist on the bed. I just kept laughing.

“Craig, you don’t need me to sleep with you.”

“WHY?!” He said loudly.

“Because *giggle* because you don’t need to. You’re not a baby-”

“YES I DO!” He slammed another fist on his bed. I laughed at his tantrum and ended the recording. I pocketed my camera and I let my laughter die down.

“Craig… seriously. Just sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“No- nooooo... I thought you were my bro…” He started whimpering.

“We are bros.” I shrugged at him.

“Then bros stick togetherrrr…”

I sighed. I realized that this is going nowhere and I’m burning time meant for studying. The more I decline, the more he protests and who knows how long this will keep up. Should I just do it? It’s gonna be awkward for me, considering he has a girlfriend. I did have a small crush on him when we first met but that went away quickly when he introduced Smashley to me. Clearly it’s just the alcohol talking for him. He wouldn’t actually do this with me… right?

I sighed again. “Okay fine. I’ll… just lie down for a bit.” Once he’s fully asleep, I’ll sneak out and do some last minute studying.

“Oh you’re the best, bro…” Craig said with less energy.

I set my glasses down on his bedside table and closed his lights. I carefully got into bed with him and covered myself with his blanket. I brought out my camera and decided to look through some of the pictures again while I wait for Craig to sleep. All of the sudden, Craig snakes his hand on my torso, cuddling me. I stiffened at his touch.

“Mmm… g’night bro…” He mumbled.

“Y-Yeah… goodnight Craig…” I can feel my face getting hot. This is awkward now.

With Craig’s arm wrapped on me, I quietly looked through the pictures I took at the party. They all came out okay. Craig’s having fun with his friends, here’s a picture of Craig and Smashley, a picture of Craig playing beer pong, Craig downing a bottle of tequila while holding up a Rock On sign like a rock star, a picture of me and Alex (a couple actually), Craig doing the actual Keg-Stand, and many more of Craig. I closed my camera and put it on his bedside table.

I laid there for a while, just waiting until a good time comes to leave. I can hear Craig softly breathing, while his arm was still over me. His bed smelled just like him too. His bed was comfy… pillow was soft… I could probably… sleep here if he allowed it… Ah wait… I can’t sleep yet… I want to read a bit… before class… tomorrow… my eyes are getting droopy… maybe a few minutes of rest… will help.

……

……

……

I drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning seeing the sun slowly peek through the blinds. This… doesn’t look like my room… where am I? I felt a breath go down the back of my neck. I realized that an arm was draped over me as well. I slowly turned my head to see Craig, still sound asleep. Oh… my god… I’m sleeping in my straight roommate’s bedroom… while he’s cuddling me.

I turned my head back and rubbed my eyes. Nope, wasn’t a dream. I looked at Craig’s clock to see that it’s 7:30AM. I have an hour before my classes start while Craig starts around 10AM. Okay I gotta make and eat breakfast while making extra for Craig, brush my teeth and shower, pack what I need, and I should have about ten minutes of reading once I get to class.

Before I got up from Craig’s bed, another idea came to mind. I grabbed my camera that I left on his bedside table and opened it up. I turned off the flash and held it up so I can take a picture of both of us, to further solidfy proof that this happened. I pressed the button and first try, it came out perfect. I slowly removed Craig’s arm from me and slowly shuffled out of his bed, careful to not wake him up. I stand up and stretch my body. That was a nice sleep. I grabbed my glasses and camera and made for the door.

I looked back at Craig to see him still asleep and his arm uncovered. I carefully went back and folded the blanket over his arm. I smiled at him and left his room to get the day going. Before I left the dorm, I exported the video I took of Craig and the picture I took early this morning to my laptop so Craig won't see it when he browses through the pictures later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been having fun playing Mortal Kombat 11. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I may or may not add an extra chapter after this.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. My vision was still blurry. Where… am I…? Ugh, damn, I feel a small headache coming on. I grimaced a bit but my vision came back a few seconds after waking up. My eyes darted around the room; this… isn’t my room…? Is this…. Nah this isn’t Smashley’s room either. Where the hell am I?

It took me a moment to realize my arm was over something, or rather, someone. I slowly turned my head down, expecting to see Smashley. But, my face wasn’t greeted with long hair… I saw short black hair with their back against me. This person’s… slim physique is familiar… as well…

Wait… this is…

_Sean?!_

My eyes widen in realization. I turned my head again and took a good look around the room I was in. This is Sean’s room. How the hell did I end up here? Especially cuddling my roommate?! I look back down at him to see that he’s still asleep, but his head was an inch away from his pillow. He still had his sweater, jeans, and socks on. I look down at myself to see that I was the same as him. Did we… go out somewhere last night? I don’t remember…

I grimaced again when the headache came back. I was so shocked that it overridden the headache for a moment. I took my arm off of Sean and rubbed my temple. I need to go remedy this. But… getting out of his bed without waking him up is gonna be tough since I’m between him and the wall. If he wakes up to see me here… Oh God we’ll never live it down, specifically me though.

I slowly got up, making sure I don’t cause too much movement to wake up Sean. I successfully got off the bed without much disturbance. I see his bangs aren’t side swept and just messily fallen over his eyes. He’s sleeping soundly, though he is drooling a bit. I snorted softly at his look. I looked at his radio clock to see that it’s 9:20AM on a Saturday. I looked around his room again and see that he’s decorated his room nicely. His glasses and camera were off to the side on his bedside table, two small Pokémon figurines were sitting next to his radio clock, and his books were neatly stacked on his study table. Man, I should probably cleanup my room too. Some framed pictures of his family, high school choir, and a band he was in with a banner that said ‘Skammunist Manifesto’. Wow, my bro’s a musician AND a singer. I realized that I was lingering here too long and I had to go before he wakes up to see me standing in his room, looking at everything and watching him sleep. I slowly closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen.

I fixed myself some toast and eggs with tall glass of water to drink to take care of this hangover. As I had breakfast, I scrolled through the pictures on my phone and saw what happened last night. Sean and I went out together to have him down some drinks, since he lost a bet. He bet that I’d fail this exam, but it turns out that I passed it with flying colours. I recorded a video of him downing shots, two mojitos, and some tequila while I was hyping him up behind the camera. I smiled watching the video.

I can barely remember some moments that happened last night: I ended up getting drunk too just so Sean wasn’t alone, he stayed chill and mellow after getting slushed, I texted one of my friends to come pick both of us up since I decided to get drunk too, I think I ended up annoying the bartender at some point, and Sean ended up throwing up in the bathroom before we got picked up. I texted one of my friends asking if we were unbearable on the way home last night. They replied back saying that I was singing out of tune while Sean was out like a rock. That sounds about right.

Just then I heard a groan come from Sean’s room. I got up and knocked on his door. I was replied back with another groan.

“Hey bro, you awake?” I said. I was met with another groan, but more drawn out. “I’m coming in dude.”

I opened the door to see him sprawled out of the blankets, arm covering his face. He’s definitely going through a hangover. “You okay dude?”

“Mmrrfff… too loud…” He said.

I chuckled. “First time getting a hangover?”

“My head hurts…” He rubs his temple with his fingers.

“Well, you’re in luck. I already made extra breakfast for you. I also got an Advil to lessen that headache.” I leaned on his doorframe and crossed my arms. “Think of it as repayment for constantly taking care of me when I’m wasted.”

“… thank you…” He said with a raspy voice.

“C’mon dude. That headache isn’t gonna go away if you just lay there.” I stepped inside and grabbed his other wrist. “C’mon bro. Can you get up?”

He groans in protest but he gets up slowly, still groaning in pain. He runs his hand through his bangs so it isn’t in the way of his face. “Wait…… need glasses…” I took his glasses from his bedside table and carefully placed it his face. It’s the least I can do for making him get drunk. “Thanks…” He blinks a couple times.

“Don’t sweat it bro.” I beamed at him. I extend my arm out to him and he lazily holds on to it as we slowly make our way to the kitchen. I always make sure I got my bro’s back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd revisit this again and add this chapter that makes everything come full circle. Hope you guys enjoy!

**(Present Day)**

“Huh. Guess I forgot about this one.”

Craig wanted to help me clean my house today so he’s taking care of the rooms downstairs, while I take care of the upstairs. I was cleaning up my room when I noticed an unopened box in my closet. I don’t even know what’s in this box. It’s been almost a year since we moved into Maple Bay and since Amanda left for college. Why did I store this one away? Oh wait, now I remember: I was too tired.

“Well, might as well unbox it while I’m here.”

I moved aside a few clothes to make room for me to step in and pick up the rectangular box. It wasn’t too heavy, much to my pleasure. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk and set myself down with the box. I carefully try to cut out some of the duct tape covering the folds and soon enough, I have opened the box. The first thing I see is…

“Hey! My old college laptop!” The back of the screen is filled with stickers and decals, half of them with the designs almost faded away. Along with my laptop were some of my old notebooks, a folded up shirt with the college’s name and mascot, a Pokémon trading card, my physical copy of Pokémon LeafGreen (so this is where I placed this), the charger for the laptop, and a few pictures I took from college.

“Oh man, I’m getting nostalgia.” I look through the pictures and most of them were sceneries. But two pictures stood out the most: a picture of me and Alex and another picture of me and Craig. Just like that, it felt like time stopped for a moment as a bombardment of flashbacks engulfed my mind. The good times of college from meeting Craig for the first time, going on a first date with Alex, all the wild frat parties we went to, up to graduation. I smiled at the two pictures and placed them on my table. I’ll have to find a frame for those two.

Craig and I decided to take a small break in the living room. I showed him the box I found and he was excited to see what I kept in here. We shared a few more stories from college with each item in the box, aside from the two pictures I placed on my desk.

“Man, I wonder if I have a leftover box hiding somewhere filled with my college stuff.” Craig said.

“Guess we’ll have to clean your house to find out.” I said as I bring up the pictures folder in my laptop.

“My house is way cleaner than yours, bro.” Craig laughs.

We scrolled through each picture as most of them were from frat parties Craig and I attended. Well, forced against my will in my case.

“Ah yes, the fateful day you were crowned Keg-Stand Champion.”

“It was a memorable day for sure.” Craig smiles sheepishly.

“Are you sure you remember? I think you were drunk out of your head that day.” I playfully nudged him.

“Okay well, I remember being given the title. After that, not so much.”

We looked at a few more pictures and the next one was a video. It’s really short.

“What’s this?” I click on the video. It starts out with… a younger looking Craig on his bed?

[“Sorry… can you say that again? What did you want me to do?”]

I recognized my voice at the start of the video.

[“Mmm… come sleep with me brooo.”]

“What?!” Craig said a little louder than usual at the familiarity of his younger self’s voice.

“Pfft. Oh my god.” I snickered.

My younger self started laughing. [“A-And why do you want me to do that…?”]

[“I can’t sleep… without hugging something…”] Young Craig started shuffling around on the bed.

[“You have your pillows Craig.”]

[“Nyo…! I want something to hug when I sleep!”]

I busted out laughing. Craig just watched in disbelief, mouth agape.

[“It’s not funnyyyyy broooo!”]

[“Craig, you don’t need me to sleep with you.”]

[“WHY?!”]

Another fit of laughter came out of me after that. Craig started snickering after his younger self yelled.

[“Because *giggle* because you don’t need to. You’re not a baby-”]

[“YES I DO!”]

The video ended after that. I kept laughing and Craig was laughing with me now.

“Oh my god, I forgot about that.” I said leaning against Craig.

“Dude, what was that video?” Craig wraps an arm around me.

I start calming down after laughing. “Phew, wow. So if I remember correctly, that was from the same day you were Keg-Stand Champ. I had to help you get back to the dorm cuz you were so drunk.”

“So you decided to record me in my drunken state? Not cool bro.” Craig chuckles.

“I mean, it was funny. You laughed at it too.”

“Why’d you take that video anyway?”

“Well, I couldn’t believe that my ‘at the time straight roommate’ would want me to sleep with him. Also, possibly for blackmail purposes.”

“Damn dude, that’s cold. Did you actually show anyone that?”

“No, of course not. I honestly forgot I took this video.” I set the laptop on the coffee table.

“So… did you… you know…” Craig rubs the back of his neck.

“What?” I turn to him.

“Did you actually… sleep with me?” Craig blushes.

I giggle at his gesture. “I did actually. I wasn’t gonna win that argument so I decided, why not. In fact…” I search through the laptop again and find the picture I was looking for. “Yeah see? I took a picture as proof that this happened.” I showed Craig the picture I took of the both of us sleeping together.

“Huh.” Craig looked at the picture. “Would you believe me if I said that there was a second time that we slept together during college?”

“Honestly, with the antics you drag me into, probably not. But when did this next one happen?”

“Remember when you bet that I’d fail an exam and lost? It was that time.”

“I was happy that you passed, but downing alcohol was not.”

“Yeah well, I kind of felt bad afterward so I decided to get drunk with you as well. Then I had some of my friends come pick us up.”

“Did you take a video or picture?”

“No, I didn’t. I should have but I didn’t have a camera like you did at the time.”

I rested my head on his shoulder. “How about we finish up cleaning, have a quick snack, and go for a nap together?”

Craig kissed my forehead. “Sounds good to me bro.”


End file.
